Madness
by kireiscorner
Summary: Most people would say deciding the first time to tell the person you're in love with can be a tad difficult...Well screw those guys, because they aren't the ones in a relationship with a gorgeous, powerful, and famous princess that is literally off limits by law. That, and she hasn't exactly said anything about being in love with him either... (Part of the Blank Space quartet)
_**Okay, so technically this is part 2 of the series, but I already had the art done and I really wanted to finish it! Plus awkward Mephisto being completely stunned by how cute Talia is like the rest of us is a major need. Plus, these socially awkward dorks need more interactions and I haven't really written fluff yet. So here you go. Also this was after a long ass shift at work so bare with me I was like half awake and I didn't get to watch Miraculous Ladybug at the time. I was messed up, yo! So enjoy!**_

* * *

Today was the day.

It had all become too much. There were too many hugs, way too much cuddling, and way too many fights that ended in heated and tangled kisses. There were laughs too bubbly, hair too soft, smiles too inviting, eyes too bright. Four months deep into this relationship and by Ephedia, they were in too deep.

It was treason. It was forbidden. It was absolute madness. They knew that.

It was a secret.

It was the best they'd ever had. He was in too deep. Every moment alone was spent missing her, every battle full of regret for fighting on the other side. He often found himself scouring through memories of her, like the way she threw her head back when she laughed at whatever stupidity he had let loose that day; how she pouted when he teased her; the way she reacted so dramatically to everything kept him amused to no end. He was addicted to everything about her. She was strong, heroic, powerful, and one of the most brilliant people he had ever met.

He eyed her as she scrolled through her phone, texting the girls about the next dance rehearsal for the show Friday. He wanted to go so badly, but he'd been out of the cave so often that everyone was getting a bit suspicious. He could only be thankful Praxina was going out a little bit more than she use to, and the snacks she brought back pleased everyone back home, so the boys and Lev were growing more lenient as time went by. They had been on Earth for so long, they kind of expected each to venture out. They had even hung out as a group at more crowded places like the zoo and aquariums. It was nice, but not nearly as satisfying as laying in sunflower sheets listening to the strum of her long fingers teasing the strings of her guitar, playing sweet Ephedian lullabies or taking a flight around the mountains. Sleeping in with her on rainy days and having lunch in the park were some of his favorite things, and today was no different.

The shadow of the tree they laid under danced across her skin as she sat up next to him, sliding her phone into her pocket and stretching, letting out a deep sigh. He knew he was staring, but could you really blame him. It was a given fact that Talia was the prettiest princess in existence, and he would literally fight anyone on that. When she was at ease, she seemed so serene; no one could guess she could kill in a millisecond. Hot and deadly, that's what she was.

But she was so much more. When he had first met her, she was probably his least favorite. She was strict, uptight, serious, and distant. She showed no restraint in her disdain for him, and the feeling was mutual. He was curious, no doubt, often believing she was a robot or something. It wasn't until the whole medallion incident he realized how emotionally driven she was as a person. He swallowed hard at the memory. Teasing her was both dangerous and enjoyable, but he had taken all of her hopes and dreams away from her in the same instance. She had forgiven him over it, especially after he let it slip that Prax destroyed a decoy. She was angry at first, especially when he explained why he couldn't give it too her, but the mutual feeling of not wanting their sisters to be in danger of Gramorr's wrath was enough to mend the situation.

He recalled the day he had come across her in his quest for freedom from his roommates. She was reading some old novel and with the girls away, he joined her. What started out as a heated confrontation fell into a casual conversation on magic and books and their need for relief from the pressures of war. They were only eighteen, just now adults, but their lives had been hell. Now, their relationship was drastically different. They had gotten closer and closer, and while their years of battling over the Oracle Gems created a familiar formality between the twins and the princesses, their time dating in secret had sealed the deal.

He was so very much in love with Talia.

He knew it was wrong in the aspect of his current pledge to a certain dark lord, and even to his kingdom. Zaterrans and Xerians had an unspoken law over how their people were forbidden to wed, to love, or to mate with each other. The separation and disappearance of the ancient kingdom of Ydinora and the destruction of both Zaterra and Xeris had more than formed a wall between the remaining subjects and royal families. And yet the two had spent more that enough time dwelling into at least two of those things, and hopefully, one day, if he was very, exceptionally, super lucky, they'd conquer all three and give the bird to all three kingdoms while they raised precious, awesome babies like bosses. That would be his biggest dream. That and not dying before then would be great.

There was just one tiny problem.

How do you tell the girl you love that you love her when neither of you have said it?

"Mephisto. Stop it."

He shook his head before blinking at her, grinning sheepishly as she eyed him in slight annoyance.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were hungry? As if I really need to ask. There's a couple food trucks around here somewhere and we haven't had lunch yet." She leaned forward, arms laying over her knees as her fingers threaded together. Damn, she was cute. Her little black cowboy boots and single black arm sleeve were her little edge in her outfit, while her sleeveless, teal, hooded jacket and red tank brightened her mocha skin to a rich rosy brown.

"That's true. You're scary when I don't feed you." He laughed, sitting up and grabbing his jacket.

"I _will_ refuse to feed you, keep teasing." She turned away from him, smiling with a cocky expression, "We all know I'll end up paying for it anyways."

"Hey, when you date the broke, you gotta deal with the broke lifestyle, princess." Mephisto smirked, sliding his shades onto his face.

"Ugh, get a job you stupid snake." Talia kicked at his thigh playfully once she was on her feet, golden orbs shimmering playfully in the low light.

"Ew gross, no. How dare you ask me! Do I look like an adult to you?" He gagged, earning an eye roll.

"Mephisto, you _are_ an adult."

"Lies and you know it." He grinned, feigning offense, "Besides, my one job is making sure you get lots of kisses and cuddles. That's a pretty busy job."

She squirmed as he nuzzled her, causing his grip to tighten. He could feel the heat rolling off her body as she became flustered, and he chuckled into the crook of her neck. He would never tire of the aroma of cinnamon sugar and sweet jasmine that embodied her, or the cool chocolate strands that caressed her shoulders that were soft as satin. He gave a toothy grin at the markings down the side of her neck where his fangs had pierced her skin three nights ago; his signature. He licked his lips, eager to taste the bare flesh, but was quickly interrupted by Talia's hand meeting his face and shoving him off her.

"If you're that hungry, you can find food." She tossed him her wallet, smirking as he let out a dragged out groan.

"You're no fun, you know that?" He whined, pouting as he shrugged on his green varsity jacket.

"You keep telling me that but I can't get you to leave me alone." She glanced at him over her shoulder, her hands on her hips.

"That's 'cause I lo..." Shit.

Curse his big mouth! Her smile faded and she turned to him, an eyebrow raised. He could feel himself turning color and he gulped, eyes growing wide. Abort confession. ABORT CONFESSION.

"-'cause I...lost count how many times I've said it!" _'Yeah, good save.'_

"What?" She looked confused and he laughed nervously.

"Well, our tummy tum tummies aren't gonna feed themselves, ha ha, oh man, I'm starved, you look famished, I'm gonna food find. Find. Food. I'm gonna find food! Dammit! Be right back! Don't...don't you go anywhere, ha ha..." He walked backwards from her sensing her little finger pistols before vanishing faster than he had ever done, leaving a very lost princess in his wake.

 _'Oh man, I fucked that up so hard! What was all of that? 'Our tummy tum tummies'?! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Who even says that?!'_

He growled to himself, running his hands through his red locks in frustration. This was the root of his problem. When she looked him dead in the eye like that, when she flirted back, he was pitiful putty in her hands. He had always been a bit awkward, falling all over himself sometimes due to his own excitement or gullible nature, but he had managed to earn her favor. He didn't understand how, but somehow he had won her over with his childlike attitude and flailing limbs. Yep. Definitely boyfriend material.

He sighed as he came across a food truck selling crepes, a favorite they had tried together a couple months ago. They were so much more cautious back then, with accidental kisses, shy hand holding, and days spent hiding out in her room or in libraries and coffee shops. There were times when they were so embarrassed they couldn't even look at each other and other times where they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Though they had become accustomed to each other and their whirlwind romance, both had moments where their lover got them so worked up they could hardly function properly.

Talia still was easily flustered by when he became more dominant, when he was instigation flirtatious and provocative behavior, or when he pulled her close to him.

He was a mess whenever she teased him about his own actions towards her, played upon his reptilian instincts, or stared at him in that hopeful and sincere way she had been lately. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he only adored her more for it. He turned to where he had left her, and outright hissed as she sat under the shade, in a conversation with two boys about their age he didn't recognize. It could be nothing.

His pupils dilated as he glared their way, watching as Talia stood to take pictures with the boys. He tensed at the honest smile playing on her lips and the excited grins the teens carried as they took their selfies. He'd break their damn phones. Their arms were around her and he decided he'd break their arms too, if not their necks. He tried to push down the feeling, but they were so close to her. They could kiss her if they wanted to! They were all up in his lady's mojo! He knew she was famous, he had gotten use to it, but he couldn't help but be a little jealous at how happy she looked with them. He was being childish. Grunting, he turned to walk towards them, but just as quickly he turned back to the food truck. He did this more than he planned, earning questioning stares.

"Are you alright, dude?"

He peered at the raven haired teen in the window.

"Of course I'm alright! I'm better than alright, I'm a fucking mess, how do I boyfriend, man?!" Mephisto gripped the counter in a panic.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, what's the deal? That you're girl?" He nodded at Talia, who was waving goodbye to her fans.

"Yeah, I guess. Kinda. I love her." He gave the boy a serious stare, causing him to laugh.

"Well, that's nice. Does she know that?" He smiled, tilting his head.

"Yes. Wait, I wanna change my answer. No." Mephisto blushed, causing the young man to frown.

"Oh man, you got it bad...wait, isn't that one of the LoliRock girls?" The boy looked surprised, eyes growing wide.

"Yeah, why? Do you know her?" Mephisto frowned, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Not really. I've only met her once, but my cousin knows her pretty well." He shrugged, "Hey, pop, this guys is one of Nat's friends, I think!"

 _'Who the hell is Nat?'_ Mephisto arched an eyebrow. _'Oh, right, smoothie boy.'_

"Oh really? How ya doin' sport?" An elder, large, muscular gentleman popped his head through the window.

"Uh...fine? I guess." Mephisto waved awkwardly.

"He's having some girl trouble." The boy chuckled.

"Girl troubles, eh? Hey honey, this looks like your department!" The man called back, causing Mephisto to wince.

"What's the matter? Is someone refusing to pay?!" He cringed at the raspy voice and the click of a loaded weapon.

"Nah, put that down woman, you'll hurt somebody! One of ol' Nat's buddies gots the girl problems!"

Mephisto face palmed at their yelling as the people in line began to murmur in response.

"Oh really? Is it 'cause ya look funny?" The blunt woman asked, joining her family.

"I am _not_ funny looking!" Mephisto blushed, embarrassed.

"Really? I'd say he looks pretty average." A boy in line shrugged, crossing his arms.

"What?" Mephisto gaped at the teen behind him.

The next woman in line, a ginger with short hair, rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding me? He's a lady killer!"

"Thank you!" Mephisto exasperated, throwing his arms up in defeat.

"Ah yes, reminds me of me back in my day!" The truck owner smirked through his facial hair with a nod.

"Honey, you were, like, twice his size! What are you, thirty pounds soak and wet?" The wife arched a manicured eyebrow and he felt his face twitch in annoyance.

"Well, now that you mention it, I have trimmed down a...I am not!" Mephisto's voice cracked, earning laughter from the others in line.

"Anyways, you should just tell her." The boy interrupted, smiling earnestly.

"Tell who what?" The mother questioned.

"That he's in love with that girl over there. He doesn't know how to tell her 'cause she makes him all flustered and stuff." The boy repeated, earning an array of "awe's" and other pleasantries aside from the guy in the back yelling he just wanted to order his food. How the hell did he get caught up in this mess?

Talia was losing her patience. She knew he could get distracted lately but this was ridiculous! She had sent him to get food 20 minutes ago and he still hadn't returned, and knowing Mephisto, that wasn't a good thing. She began pacing under the tree before groaning, sitting back down. This is where love got you. Love left you pining for someone else's presence. It left you daydreaming and singing, and relaxing in broad daylight in public with your sworn enemy. It also left you famished, and in more ways than one.

His touch was like fire, their kisses passionate, and every whisper in her ear made her weak at the knees. He knew how to wind her up and how to give her everything she wanted how she wanted. She had made her mark on the Earth and somehow he had gotten tangled up in it, and she refused to let him escape her once she had him. He knew her better than she knew herself sometimes, which was terrifying, and she trusted him and cared for him more than she had for anyone ever before. It hadn't taken long; she recalled weeks ago when he had taken to stopping by her room on a cool night, and had come across her in pieces. She held so many scars and her nightmares had been vivid. She could smell the smoke of burning buildings, hear the screams of her people, muddled in a horrific melody with her own. Her family wiped out, the castle coated in dark crystal, and a looming figure above her. Mephisto hadn't said much, only braced himself as she shot up in her bed, his chest muffling her desperate pleas for help. It was a pain he was too familiar with. She learned that last night as he explained the destruction of his own home before the war. She had never seen him so broken. She never thought the twins capable of tears or heartbreak, she had never asked about their lives before Gramorr. He didn't want her to, but he told her what he could before he broke, their sobs falling into a breathy silence as the moonlight graced their forms in the darkness. He stayed, and they talked about their lands and about Earth, and about absolute nonsense before he drifted into a deep slumber around her, his face so at peace. She had never seen him so relaxed before. He had so much pent up from his past, and when he was able to finally let loose, he left her dazzled by his beauty. It was off her lips before she could process what she was saying. He hadn't heard her, she knew, but she had said it, and spent the next couple days mulling it over until she realized she was indeed truly, madly, and deeply in love with the Prince of Zaterra. Of all people, she had picked the most forbidden man on Ephedia and Earth to fall for. Not only was it forbidden because of their missions, but their kingdoms as well. It was literally against Xerian and Zaterran law. It was pure insanity.

But she only loved him more.

Only four people knew now. Her, Mephisto, Zack, and Amaru. Poor little fuzz ball nearly lost it when he came across the two snuggled up around the middle of their relationship and she was in debt to him by 20 smoothies, ear scratches whenever he wanted, and 40 dozen macaroons. Speaking of food, Mephisto was definitely taking his sweet time. Sighing, she stood and began to wonder off towards where the food trucks were usually parked. The scene she got was not at all what she expected. Her jaw dropped as she watched the heated debate between her boyfriend, the customers, and truck owners.

"Have you tried writing her a song? Babes love songs!" One customer echoed, raising his hand.

"Do I look like I can write songs?" Mephisto growled, annoyed with the man.

"Oh! What about a candle lit dinner?" A blonde with wavy long hair chimed in, clasping her hands.

"No way, too cliche for this, but maybe later, air five, Britney!" The girl mimicked high fiving him from a distance.

"You could tell her in the sheets!" The mustached truck owner put out, earning a swat on the shoulder from his wife.

"Don't tell him that!"

"Have you tried just, like, talking to her or something?" A lanky man in a suit called out.

"For the last fuckin' time, Thomas, that doesn't work!" Mephisto gritted his teeth as the crowd echoed his annoyance with the man.

"Yeah, shut up, Thomas!" another customer yelled over the chatter.

"Well it could work if you had the balls!" a thick, dark skinned woman with dreads argued, resulting in Mephisto breaking into an uncontrollable dance of pure rage.

"I have plenty of the balls! Nobody asked you, Donna!" Mephisto half screamed.

"Yeah, well you know what I _don't_ have? My fuckin' crepes! My lunch break ended five minutes ago!" An older man nagged, shaking his fist.

"You're literally off in fifteen minutes, Larry, nobody cares! I've got a serious crisis over here! I still don't know how to tell Talia-"

"Tell me what?" The brunette in question, earning a collection of gasps.

"Uhhhhahahaha, I wanted to tell you..." Mephisto began, the air thickening as the crowd hushed in anticipation. He could feel his blood boiling and his heart rammed against his ribs, "...that I...I...I REALLY AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR CREPES HAHAHAHA!" _'Nailed it.'_

The crowd groaned while Larry yelled at him that he sucked.

"Um, okay, we can go somewhere else if you want..." She eyed him suspiciously. He loved crepes! It was the first time he'd ever refused them! He'd always eat his and some of hers, and now he was refusing to buy them? Something was not right.

"Oh, thank God!" He sighed in relief, and she gave him a wary set of side eyes before heading back to the tree to collect their things.

"I totally blew that..." He groaned.

"You blew it dude." The boy at the counter grinned, "Good luck man, you're gonna need it.

"Mmhmm!" A brunette boy shook his head.

"That was just sad." Donna crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

"Damn fool..." Larry sighed, shaking his head.

Mephisto shoved his hands in his pockets, ignoring the group as he followed Talia, his cheeks stained with red.

"So what was that all about?" Talia asked, folding up the blanket and stuffing it into her bag.

"I, uh, it was nothing. Just couldn't figure out what to order is all..."

Talia's eyes narrowed, and she stood, planting herself in an authoritative pose, "You're a terrible liar."

"I'm a great liar!" He huffed, crossing his arms.

"The worst." Talia crossed her arms, tilting her head at an angle.

"I didn't do anything!" He backed up, lifting his shades off his face.

"Mephisto." She gave him a sly smile, and he gulped.

"Aren't you hungry, let's go eat, I'm starved!" He hightailed it, panicking as she grabbed their bag and ran after him.

"Mephisto! Wait!" She caught up to him fast, her palm meeting his chest, "Why are you acting like this? What's going on?"

He bit his lip at her distraught expression. Her brows furrowed with worry and her eyes shimmered in the sunlight. Was he really acting strange enough to make her worry? The spot where her body met his made him feel warm, and the longer it stayed the more in left him burning for her to touch more of him. He wanted to hold her, tell her he was fine, but he was in fact, very _not_ fine.

"Its nothing! Let it go." He choked out and she frowned, turning away from him. She wouldn't push him, but she looked as though he had given her a good shove. She remained silent, her usual defense next to getting angry. He hadn't

wanted to reject her, but his words came out harsher than intended and he fought the urge to fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness.

"Talia, I'm sorry. I'm just...stressed out..."

She turned to him, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. He scratched at the back of his head in shame. She deserved some kind of answer for his crazy antics. And to think the date had been going so smoothly. Her gaze softened as she recognized the true turmoil running rampant through his eyes.

"Hey. I'm here, you know that, right? Tell me what's wrong, mon chéri." She whispered, setting her bag at her feet as she turned to face him. Her smile was kind and her eyes held a tinge of affection and adoration. He hated when she brought out the nicknames. Granted, he called her so many different things, but they were rarity for her and she always knew which one to use. It always had the same effect on him and as if on command, his arms were pulling her into him. His hand was planted firmly on her hip and the other grasping at her chin. He wanted to kiss her, show her how he felt in that very moment. His jade eyes trailed down to her kissable lips, glistening from his favorite peach flavored lip gloss she like to wear. He licked his lips, the sight of his forked tongue making her breath hitch before his olive orbs flickering back to her eyes. The glowed with wonder at his quick change of tone, and the longer they stared at each other, the harder it was for him to act. He wanted to tell her. He had to. The moment was perfect. But he was frozen. She looked so lovely in his arms, her neck craned to ensure her eyes stayed on his own. A rosy dusting powdered her nose and cheeks and _my God_ , had she always been that cute? Her eyes fluttered closed and he lost his cool as she gripped the sleeve of his jacket. Not good. Not good. She was waiting for him to kiss her, and he couldn't do it. Not without telling her. Not without her knowing. Not before he went mad.

"T-talia!" He gasped, swallowing slowly. Her eye flickered open and she looked to him expectantly. He gulped, "I...the reason I've been acting so...you see, what happened was, or what is happening is, well, we've been dating for a while now, know each other for a while now, a-and, well, ahem, sweetums, I uh, have something I need to say to you! Its very serious."

She nodded, and he loosened his grip before sighing, "Look, these past four months have been fun."

She gave him a flirty smile, "An understatement."

"Wow. Okay, no, don't, I'm trying to be cool and you aren't helping." He could feel the lump in his throat grow as she giggled an apology.

"Right. Um, Princess Talia! Sorry, that was loud... I know that our relationship has been a dangerous game, with our chosen leaders and our kingdoms' pasts, but hear me out. I know this is all happening really fast, and you're not big on emotions, a-and you might not like what I'm going to say, but I really, really want to tell you. I know it's unknown territory for both of us and it will change everything once I've said it, but I've wanted to for weeks, so Talia, bare with me when I say-"

"I love you, too."

His jaw went slack as he stared at her, dropping his shades in the process, "You...what. Wait! Talia?! You said the thing!" He pointed accusingly at her and she laughed. It was like beautiful silver bells and his body tingled as her face lit up with joy.

"Yeah, I did."

"So you knew I was going to tell you that I...that I l-love you?" He reddened, rubbing at his neck sheepishly.

"No." She grinned, "But I was tired of hiding it. We already are a secret from everyone else. All my life, I've kept so many things locked up for only my own acknowledgment. Not this. Not to you. If I could tell anyone anything, it'd be to tell you that I am in fact in love with you, Mephisto. I don't want that to be a secret. I know I can be closed off, so I want you how I honestly feel about you."

He smiled, "You have no idea what a relief it is to hear all of that. Seriously, I was going nuts trying to tell you! I could barely look at you without getting nervous!"

She pulled him close by his jacket, their lips inches apart, "How 'bout now?"

"You're thrilling." He purred, grazing her lips with his own. She let out a contented sigh as he pulled her close, his hands threading through her hair as he deepened the kiss. He had never felt so at home, so happy, so perfectly put together than when she pressed her lips to his, and when he pulled away from her, he swore he could see the stars in her eyes despite the current daylight. He understood why her eyes had unnerved him before. She had opened her heart up to him completely, and it was her own silent way of letting him know he had the only key to it He'd protect it with his life.

"You know, I'd love you a lot more if you finally fed me." She smirked and he laughed heartily as he picked up her bag, slinging it over his shoulder. She picked up his shades and placed them on his face before she snuggled into his side as they headed to the park entrance.

"We can stop by Zack's cafe, grab a bite, and spend the rest of the day at the lake. Do you still wanna learn how to fly, princess." He smiled down at her, and she nodded.

"Yes, though I think you've had quite enough excitement for one day. Maybe next time, but the cafe and the lake sounds fantastic. I need to be well rested if I'm going to kick your ass next time you guys attack."

"Pfft. As if you could." He smirked, knowing full well she could take him down with very little effort.

"Is that a challenge?" She gave him a challenging grin.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." He chuckled, nuzzling her neck.

"Change of plans. Food first, arena later." Talia laughed.

"Better grab some macaroons, Amaru practically owns our souls." Mephisto sighed dramatically.

"I'll worry about that. You should worry about just how bad you're gonna lose, tough guy!" She flicked at his shades, pushing them back on his face as she left him stunned, the sway of her hips leaving him nearly stumbling. She was a force to be reckoned with and he loved it. He loved her.

"We'll see about that! And if anyone from the truck asks, I said 'I love you' first!"

"Whatever floats your boat, mon amour." She smiled, taking his hand and leading him to their destination, with him letting her drag him along their crazy roller coaster of a romance.

* * *

 _ **Annnd, there ya go! Someone asked about Talia using nicknames and I kind of answered the ask here. She's very private about it.**_

 _ **Hope you liked it! I still have Auri and Iris' pieces to go! In the meantime, read and review please! I really appreciate the feedback!**_

 _ **\- KT**_


End file.
